Words Unspoken
by pheonickx
Summary: What is love?" This innocent question from the Detective Boys, is one that Takagi has a hard time answering. What will happen if Yumi overhears the whole conversation? Written in our favorite traffic lady, Yumi's POV.


Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters here!

A/N: It's only my second fanfiction so bear with me!

Inspired by : kenkao7rocks5forever's "What True Love Really Is"

Takagi had probably just put himself in a dangerous situation.

Being dragged somewhere with the Shonen Tantei-dan often resulted in either a murder case or a random robbery for him.

Luckily, the place he had been dragged to the library, and there was probably the least of chances for something to happen there, or so I thought.

Oh why was I here you ask? When on traffic duty, and looking for someone to gossip with, one can be a little too observant.

So when I was sitting, bored to death, and seeing Takagi being dragged off by them, I hightailed it out of there. It was almost end of shift anyways.

---

The Detective Boys had a book report due in the next week, and needed help choosing books.

I was sure that Conan-kun and Ai-kun could help them, but they said that they suddenly needed to go to the Professor's house, leaving Takagi with Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko.

I was reading too, believe or not. Well it was more like turning the pages occasionally, using it as a cover for watching Takagi and the Detective Boys. A stakeout for the sake of Takagi to put it simply.

I was about to put a book back on a shelf when a librarian brushed past me. She stopped in front of Takagi.

To him she said, "Um, sir, only children that are above age ten can access the second floor. Would you mind taking your daughter to another area of the children's section?"

_Wait what?!_

I looked at where she had gestured and there was Ayumi trying to get past the librarian and up the second floor.

Wow.

Then again it wasn't hard to mistake him for a father of those three first-graders, with him fawning over them half the time.

"Wait! She's not-" Takagi stammered.

That person was gone. I held back my laughter and watched as Takagi walked over, and eventually convinced Ayumi-chan to stay in the children's section with Genta and Mitsuhiko.

Couple of minutes later, Ayumi-chan came up to him, a children's book in her hands. "Takagi-keiji, what is love?"

_What?!_ A small blush had formed on Ayumi-chan's face. I dropped my book, staying undercover forgotten.

This was too good to miss.

Mitsuhiko and Genta walked over too, Genta asking the same thing. Mitsuhiko was unusually quiet, a blush similar to Ayumi-chan's on his face.

_Bo__y__, what was with that question all of a sudden?_

I looked in his direction to see what his reaction would be. Like I expected, he was blushing profusely.

But there was something in his eyes. From this distance it was hard to tell exactly what it was but his "aura" was very serious.

He looked so deep in thought that he forgot that there were three pairs of eyes on him waiting for an answer until Ayumi pulled him out of his thoughts with her repeated question.

From their intent desire to know about the subject, I didn't think 'you guys are too young for it' would have cut it.

"Um….It's a strong feeling. It can't be explained."

He thought for a moment, his brows visibly furrowed.

"It's a word that makes someone feel very warm and free inside. But it can be like a double-edged sword because it can bring you so much pain as well."

Takagi said this in a dreamy way, probably half thinking about a certain lady detective friend of mine.

Their face had an expression that said, "Ohhh" even though they remained in silence. I had just realized there was this heavy silence in the area.

Well, it was abnormally quiet, even for a library, or it could have been just me.

There was a way about Takagi now, something that I couldn't really put a finger on.

It could have been the quiet confidence and warm inspirational tone in which he described "love" even though it was only in two sentences.

Yep, that was probably it.

I grinned metally. I was so right to try getting Takagi and Miwako together. I looked to him again, waiting for his next words.

"It's a bond between people, that remains strong even if the circumstances are bad and is always patient and kind."

Takagi had said this last part with a slight sigh, if I heard correctly.

"Takagi-keiji, are you in love?

There it was! The question whose answer I had waited for a long time. Obviously, Takagi didn't have enough guts through say it openly.

No matter how much times I had asked him this, he wouldn't answer except for his trademark blushing whenever _she_ was mentioned. I was literally jumping up and down with excitement.

Takagi was red all over. I felt really sorry for him, being cornered by first graders and not to mention that I was going to tell Miwako after this fun event was over. Poor Takagi.

With a sheepish scratch of his head, and a very deep blush came his reply.

"Yes."

_The__y__ certainl__y__ know how to push some buttons._

With a childish snicker, Genta asked, "With Satou-keiji, right?"

Takagi was speechless. I could have sweatdropped from the irony of a first-grader stumping a police officer. But Takagi was too nice though.

_ No wonder the__y__ pick on him so much. And I would sa__y __I fall into the same categor__y__ with the Detective Bo__y__s in this case._

Takagi cleared his throat with as much dignity that he had left.

"I thought we were here for a book report, ne?" That seemed to work.

With an "oh!" they went back to work.

After that they had finished, and Professor had come to pick them up.

When they were gone, I was giddy with all the information in my head. Who would have known that Takagi knew the answers to their seemingly innocent with such confidence?

---

The next day I was filled and energized with new gossip to share. When I saw Miwako today however I couldn't bring myself to say it! What was wrong with me?

_Oh well I guess I'll let Takagi do his own thing. I'll give him a just little push though._

I bounced over to Miwako after I made sure Takagi was within hearing range and listening.

"Hmm?" Miwako asked.

"Hey, what do you think is love?" I feigned innocence. Takagi stopped in his tracks only to blush moments later. He scurried out of sight, but he probably was listening.

That dense coward.

Miwako went on to say that she didn't want to get into the whole "marriage discussion" with me _again._

"Please Yumi, I get enough of this from my mom, I don't need another lecture of why I don't have a boyfriend yet."

"I promise I won't ask about your marriage life! Just answer my question. Please?"

Well that was hard for me. After this question I had planned to talk about just that.

With a thoughtful look Miwako eventually replied.

"I feel that love is like the rain. It can be spring rain that makes things grow or it can be a storm that blows away everything.

But mostly, mostly it is like tears, sad and beautiful."

Wow, I never knew Miwako to take this so seriously. From that sad glint in her eyes, that last sentence had reminded her of _him._

The atmosphere was sad, many things left unsaid yet understood. 

Takagi was standing still in the hallway now.

Hopefully my plan worked.

---

When I came back later, I found Miwako with Takagi. Alone.

"Takagi-kun, answer me truthfully and honestly. What is love?"

I was mildly surprised.

Takagi put his hands, gently, on her shoulders.

"Do you think you are in love, Satou-san?" His voice was slightly deeper than usual.

She thought for a moment. She eventually said, "Answer my question first. What is love?"

"S-Satou-san, I wouldn't know what it exactly is either," Seeing the slight change in her expression though, he added, "but I'll tell you what it means to me." He gave her a shy smile.

Her eyes locked onto his, waiting for an answer.

_Go Takagi!_.

--- Flashback

"It's a word that makes someone feel very warm and free inside. But it can be like a double-edged sword because it can bring you so much pain as well."

"It's a bond between people, that remains strong even if the circumstances are bad and is always patient and kind."

---

"I would like to think that love is merely a feeling, but it is much more than just a feeling." Takagi was blushing slightly. Well with Miwako hanging onto his every word, it was easy to see why.

Then he looked thoughtful.

"Love I believe is like the sun. You can't see it Satou-san, because it is too bright, but like the warmth of the sun you can always feel it. And it makes everything beautiful."

With a slight pause he added, "Even the melancholy of the rain." His eyes were understanding, and warmth poured from unspoken words.

Satou's eyes widened.

_Reall__y__ , I shouldn't even be here! _But I was really expecting something good to happen right now.

This really was a jump if you know Takagi's nervousness around Miwako.

He might even confess! _Go on Takagi!_

"S-So Satou-san, do you think you are in love?"

That wimp.

I left the room, unnoticed by Takagi. I would try my plan to get Takagi to confess later. Until then, the only thing I could for now is to tell Chiba-kun about this.

--- Takagi's POV

"Maybe."

That one word, her reply, gave me hope.

_Those are the most beautiful e__y__es and smile I ever saw. _

She was wearing a genuine smile, unlike that sad one that I have seen after Yumi-san had talked with her.

With that I cleared my throat and blushed.

As I watched her retreating back, I hoped Satou-san understood now.

_Love is a thing to be felt with the heart, and words are not alwa__y__s needed._

-Owari


End file.
